Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)
*Aspyr *Griptonite *KnowWonder *Warthog |publisher=Electronic Arts |released=*15 November 2001 *28 February 2002 *December 2003 |genre=Action-adventure, platformer |platforms= |platform = *Game Boy Advance *Game Boy Color *Mac OS X *Microsoft Windows *GameCube *PlayStation *PlayStation 2 *Xbox}} Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in its original American title) is a set of video games based on J. K. Rowling's first book in the ''Harry Potter'' series and the film adaptation. Gameplay Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone gameplay is from a third-person perspective. The player controls the titular protagonist character Harry Potter from a third-person view.Steinberg, Steve (30 December 2003). "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". GameSpy. Archived from the original on 7 January 2006. Retrieved 28 March 2018. Saving game In the various versions of the game, save game books appear throughout each level at various stages such as the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Castle, Hagrid's Hut, etc. Saving the game allows the player's progress to be restored from that point, proving useful before taking on difficult sequences. Windows/Mac In the Microsoft Windows and Macintosh versions, the game is played like a third-person action and puzzle game. It features combat with various creatures and bosses such as Lord Voldemort. The 'Flipendo' Jinx is used on both enemies and objects around the environment. Many other spells are learned during lessons taught by the teachers around the school. PlayStation Like the Windows version the game is a third-person action adventure game. However, the story is arranged in a completely different fashion to the PC version, and features different story events and gameplay. It was developed in the UK by Argonaut. In the PS1 version of the game, various manuals appear in the game world which display the game's controls. Game Boy Color The Game Boy Color game is a role-playing game, similar to games like Final Fantasy. The player controls Harry, starting from when Hagrid brings him to Diagon Alley. It strictly follows the story of the books, with all the scenes from that point on in the book being playable, except for the addition of bands of monsters such as rats, bats, and spiders roaming most of the locations. The spells are used for combat, rather than interacting with the environment. Game Boy Advance The Game Boy Advance game is completely different from the Game Boy Color game. The Game Boy Advance version is a top-down puzzle game. The player explores Hogwarts, and must attend classes which often include a challenge of collecting a certain number of items, such as challenge stars or potion ingredients. This game features the familiar monsters from the other games in the series, such as snails and gnomes. GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox A new game of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone was made for newer consoles in 2003 by Warthog Games, 2 years after the original versions. Its gameplay differed greatly from the other versions, followed the film far more closely than the other games, and was criticised for taking all the spells and world map from the Chamber of Secrets version of the game. Plot Rubeus Hagrid, a mysterious giant, leaves an orphaned Harry Potter, whose parents were murdered by the evil Lord Voldemort, on the front door step of his bullying relatives, The Dursleys. For ten years, Harry has lived with the Dursleys, not knowing that he is a wizard, and famous in the wizarding world for being the only one to survive the attacks of Voldemort, whose name no one dares to say. Harry receives a letter inviting him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is told who he really is. After buying his school supplies, at Diagon Alley, he boards the Hogwarts Express on platform 9¾ with the other students. Once they arrive at Hogwarts, the students are sorted into houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It is explained that if a student does a good thing or a bad thing, "points" will be added or deducted from their "House Points". This is important, as the House with the most points will win the House Cup at the end of the year. Harry is sorted into Gryffindor, after pleading with the Sorting Hat, a talking witch's hat, not to place him in Slytherin, notorious for being the house of darker witches and wizards, as well as Lord Voldemort. Once sorted, Harry meets Ron Weasley, a poor boy from a large, pure-blood, wizarding family and Hermione Granger, a witch born to non-magical parents. At school, Harry begins his training as a wizard and learns more about his past. After retrieving a Rememberall while riding on a broomstick, for his classmate Neville Longbottom, Harry is appointed seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Tricked by Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Harry, Ron and Hermione, accidentally come across a huge three-headed dog on a restricted floor of the castle. After escaping they realise the dog was standing on a trap door which is guarding the Philosopher's Stone, a magical object which grants the user immortality. When Harry is almost killed during a game of Quidditch, by what appeared to be Professor Snape uttering a curse at him, Harry concludes that he is after the Philosopher's Stone. Harry, Ron and Hermione set out to stop Snape from retrieving the Philosopher's Stone by putting the three-headed dog to sleep with music and going through the trapdoor. The three face a series of obstacles that protect the stone which includes surviving a deadly plant, catching a flying key, playing a life-sized game of Wizard's Chess and choosing the correct potion to get through a magical fire. Harry, now alone, expects to face Snape but instead finds Professor Quirrell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Quirrell removes his turban and reveals that Voldemort was living on the back of his head. Harry retrieves the stone and Voldemort tries to get it from him but touching him burns Quirrell's skin. Harry passes out from the struggle of the battle, and Quirrell dies, with Voldemort's spirit leaving his body. He awakens in the school's hospital wing with Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, by his side. Dumbledore explains that the stone has been destroyed but it wouldn't stop Voldemort from returning. He reassures Harry that if their battles did no more than slow Voldemort's return then he may never come back. During the end-of-year feast, Gryffindor wins the House Cup. Harry sees it as the best evening of his life and one that he will never forget. Characters Playable *Harry Potter (voiced by Joe Sowerbutts): an eleven year-old wizard who survived Voldemort's wrath as a baby. Non-playable *Hermione Granger (voiced by Emily Robison), Harry's best friend. Hermione sometimes helps Harry find his classes. She is first introduced while Harry goes to Defence Against the Dark Arts class for the first time, (PC/MAC), after being sorted (PS2, Xbox and Gamecube), or after your first flying lesson. (PS1) *Ron Weasley (voiced by Gregg Chillin), Harry's other best friend. Ron also leads Harry to his classes sometimes. Playable with cheat. He is first introduced after talking to Professor Dumbledore (PC/MAC), before rescuing Hedwig (PS1), or after being sorted. (PS2, Xbox and Gamecube) *Fred and George Weasley (voiced by Gregg Chillin), identical twins and Ron's older brothers. Known for their mischief-making capabilities, they teach Harry the basic actions of climbing and jumping in the beginning of the game (PC/MAC). They also trade Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Chocolate Frog Cards during the course of the game (PC/MAC). *Neville Longbottom (voiced by Harry Robinson), Harry's Fellow Gryffindor friend. Neville is first seen before Herbology Class say's that he's got a remembrall. The Remembrall said that Herbology Class is starting soon. He is seen again when Starting to Attend Herbology class while Fred and George arrives for the Beans. Neville Longbottom is seen again after Herbology where gets upset because Malfoy Stole His Remembrall. After chasing Malfoy, Neville is happy that he's got his Remembrall Back. Neville is last seen again in Defence Against the Dark Arts Class when Harry learns the Lumos spell by Quirrell (PC/MAC). He gets trapped by the flapping books in the beginning of the game but Harry Rescued Him (PS1 version). He enters in the Lumos Spell Challenge but he was too scared. During the flying lesson after Harry had learned to fly by Madam Hooch. She Say's "Longbottom, Your Turn" and Neville looses control on his broom and breaks his wrist after falling from a great height. (PS2/Xbox/GameCube). *Draco Malfoy (voiced by Joe Sowerbutts), Harry's nemesis. Malfoy is usually seen with his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. *Albus Dumbledore (voiced by David de Keyser), The Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore gives Harry some highly useful advice during the game. *Quirinus Quirrell (voiced by David de Keyser), The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Quirrell is secretly controlled and possessed by Lord Voldemort. *Minerva McGonagall (voiced by Ève Karpf), The Transfiguration teacher, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. *Rolanda Hooch (voiced by Ève Karpf), The Flying teacher and Quidditch referee. *Severus Snape (voiced by Allan Corduner), The Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. Playable with the use of cheats. *Filius Flitwick (voiced by Allan Corduner), The Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw House. *Pomona Sprout (voiced by Eve Karpf): The Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff House. *Rubeus Hagrid (voiced by Jonathan Kydd), A friendly Half-giant usually found in his Rubeus Hagrid's cabin on the grounds. *Argus Filch (voiced by Allan Corduner), The Caretaker of Hogwarts who heavily dislikes the students at Hogwarts. *Mrs Norris, Filch's cat that spies on students and sends for her master. *Lord Voldemort (voiced by David de Keyser): the most powerful, fearsome and evilest Dark Wizard of modern times. Harry has to defeat him at the end of the game in the final battle. *Peeves (voiced by Chris Crosby), a blue skinned, raven haired, bucktoothed, red-dressed poltergeist who is always causing trouble for either Harry or Filch. *Lee Jordan (commentating only, voiced by Gregg Chillin in the PS1/PS2/Xbox/Gamecube version), is the commentator for Quidditch and is good friends with Fred and George Weasley. *Sybill Trelawney, the Divination Professor. On certain game systems, Sybill has written a note on the locked door to the Divination Classroom that reads, "Do Not Disturb, Crystal Gazing," she is never actually seen however. *Nearly Headless Nick (voiced by David Coker), is a friendly ghost who is nearly headless and is also the ghost of Gryffindor House. *The Grey Lady, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and ghost of Ravenclaw House. *The Fat Friar, ghost of Hufflepuff. *The Bloody Baron, ghost who Peeves fears and a ghost of Slytherin House. Creatures *'Gnome:' Gnomes are annoying little creatures who scamper toward the player and steal their Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. Once they steal them, they cannot be recovered. However, they can be easily stunned with the Flipendo knockback jinx. *'Orange Snail:' Orange Snails can burn you if you touch them or their slime trails. Cast Flipendo to stun them. *'Venomous Tentacula:' A nasty plant that can bite Harry if he gets too close. It can be wilted by casting Incendio. In Sprout's garden you meet a lot of Venomous Tentacula. You haven't learned how to cast Incendio then, so you'll have to dodge them. *'Doxy:' Pixie-like flying beasts who bite when you get too close. Cast Flipendo on them to repel them. *'Fire crab:' There are only two Fire Crabs in the whole game, in the fire seed level. It can shoot fire out of its backside. Cast Flipendo on it twice to knock it over. *'Ghost:' Nearly Headless Nick has his main role during a level where Harry must avoid Filch and Mrs Norris. He manages to point Harry the way around the library. The Grey Lady just floats around Hogwarts castle and the Nearly Headless Nick can be talked with, but if you touch the Bloody Baron in the dungeons, you lose stamina. The Baron also indirectly assists you by opening doors when he goes through them. Poltergeist Peeves frequently causes trouble for Harry and Filch and has to be fought in two Boss fights. *'Troll:' There is only one troll in the game. In the same time that Ron casts the Levitation Charm to hit the club to its head Harry has to cast Flipendo to keep the junk the troll throws away from you. *'Dragon:' The dragon Norbert is the only dragon in the game. You have to fetch fire seeds for it. *'Pig:' Hagrid raises pigs in his garden. *'Flobberworm:' Cast Flipendo on the symbol to get its mucus *'Goat:' Hagrid raises a goat in his garden. *'Owl:' Harry's owl Hedwig, who brings him messages. *'Fluffy:' Hagrid's three-headed dog. One of the guardians of the Philosopher's Stone. Can be lulled to sleep using the harp. *'Gargoyle:' Cast Lumos on them and a secret area will light up. *'Devil's Snare:' The deadly plant that will kill Ron and Hermione if Harry doesn't cast Incendio on it. *'Forest Troll': The forest-dwelling trolls can be only found in the Forbidden Forest. Throw the Puffapod at them whenever they standing on the sewer door. *'Puffskein': Small balls of fur which move by jumping, they can eat bushes and give Every Flavour Beans in return, during the Fire Seed quest they can plug holes in the ground which lets Harry reach higher places. Spells *Drone Jinx: Only available with Chocolate Frog Cards combinations; produces loud noise and can scare away or harm opponents. *Knockback Jinx: Knocks over objects, stuns magical creatures, pushes Flipendo Blocks, triggers Flipendo Buttons. *Alohomora: Opens magical locks and doors. *Wingardium Leviosa: Lifts platforms and objects. *Incendio: Shrivels plants, stuns Venomous Tentaculas, affects Bouncing Bulbs, and destroys Spiky Bushes. *Verdimillious: Makes invisible platforms appear visible. *Avifors: Turns bird statues into real birds. *Lumos: Pushes walls, fights ghosts or makes shiny platforms appear when used on Gargoyles. *Diffindo: Cuts ropes and chains, stuns Venomous Tentacula and destroys Spiky Bushes. *Spongify: Makes Spongify pads springy. *Vermillious: Shoots sparks. *Floating eye curse: Used with the Colloportus to prevent exploration. *Colloportus: Used with the floating eye curse to prevent exploration. Locations Areas seen in Hogwarts: *Armoury (GBC version only) *Art Classroom (GBC version only) *Charms Classroom *Charms corridor *Classroom 1A (PS2 version only) *Classroom 1C (PS2 version only) *Classroom 1D (PS2 version only) *Classroom 1E (PS2 version only) *Classroom 5B (PS2 version only) *Classroom 6A *Classroom 6B (PS2 version only) *Classroom 7A *Classroom 7B (PS2 version only) *Classroom 7C (PS2 version only) *Cuthbert Binns's office (GB version only) *Disused seventh floor bathroom *Entrance Hall *Fat Lady's Corridor *Fifth-floor boys' restroom (GBC version only) *First-floor empty classroom (I) (GBA version only) *First-floor empty classroom (II) (GBA version only) *First-floor girls' lavatory *Filch's office (GBA version only) *Filius Flitwick's office (GBA version only) *Forbidden Forest (all but PC version) *Gargoyle Gate (PS1 version only) *Great Hall (cut scenes and PS1 version only) *Gryffindor Tower *Gryffindor Tower reading room *History of Magic Classroom *Hogwarts attic (PS1 version only) *Hogwarts greenhouses *Hogwarts Library *Hogwarts Quidditch pitch *Hospital Wing (cut scenes only) *Philosopher's Stone chambers *Poppy Pomfrey's office (GBA version only) *Middle Courtyard *Minerva McGonagall's office *Mirror of Erised storage room *Muggle Studies Classroom (GBA version only) *Music Classroom (GBC version only) *Portrait Room (GBA version only) *Potions Classroom *Potions Classroom adjoining room (PS1 version only) *Potions Classroom dungeons (PC version only) *Potions basement (GBA version only) *Potion-Mixing Room (GBA version only) *Quidditch Training Pitch *Rubeus Hagrid's cabin *Rubeus Hagrid's garden *Secret room near the Training Grounds (PC version only) *Severus Snape's office (GBA version only) *Sixth-floor empty classroom (GBA version only) *Temporary Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom *Third-floor corridor *Transfiguration classroom *Trophy Room (GBC and GBA version only) *Wizard Card Collectors' Club room *Writing Supplies Room (GB version only) Platforms SOS USA PS1.jpg|PS Europe Cover Art SOS Cover Art HD.jpg|PC USA Cover Art SOS XBox.jpg|Xbox USA Cover art 61MXVRCYYHL__SS500_.jpg|GBA USA Cover art HarryPotter.jpg|Harry Potter Animation The first four versions of the game were released in 2001 by EA for the PC, MAC, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, and the PlayStation. The PC version was ported to the Mac by Aspyr in 2002. Another version, for GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox, was released in 2003. Soundtrack Jeremy Soule composed the music of Philosopher's Stone. "Jeremy Soule doet de muziek in Neverwinter Nights" (in Dutch). Gamer NL. 16 March 2002. Retrieved 28 March 2018. The soundtrack was written by Soule before hearing the score by John Williams for the motion picture version, and features original themes written for the game. The soundtrack was released digitally in 2006.Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone: Original Video Game Soundtrack". Yahoo! Music. Retrieved 28 March 2018. Differences between media *Peeves does not appear in the film, but is battled on a regular basis in this game. In the GameCube, Xbox, and PS2 versions, he only appears in a cutscene, but is never battled. *In the book, movie, GBC, and PS2/Xbox/GameCube versions, Neville breaks his wrist after falling off a broomstick from a great height during the flying lesson, which allows Malfoy to steal his remembrall. In the PC/MAC and PS1 versions, Neville is not seen flying or with a broken wrist at all, nor does he appear at Harry's Flying lesson. Instead, he gets upset after that lesson, when he arrives and suggests to Harry that Malfoy has stolen his remembrall. In the GBA version, Neville breaks his wrist when Harry arrives at the flying lesson in which Madam Hooch said "You're late, Potter. Neville Longbottom's broken his wrist and I'm taking him to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey." Because Harry was late for his flying lesson, Harry chases Malfoy on his broomstick. **In addition, Neville's anxiety was because he lost Trevor again, and upon his remembrall being retrieved, it is implied that Trevor had been left at the Herbology greenhouse causing Neville to panic due to the greenhouse containing carnivorous plants. This was neither in the books nor the film. *In the book, PC/MAC, PS1 and GBA versions, Malfoy says he might leave Neville's Remembrall on a tree for him to find. In the film and PS2/Xbox/GameCube versions of the game, he says that he'll leave it on the roof. *In the film and book, PC/MAC and PS1 versions, during charms class, Professor Flitwick teaches the Wingardium Leviosa spell. In the PS2/Xbox/GameCube versions, Professor Flitwick teaches the Spongify and Incendio spells instead of the Wingardium Leviosa spell. *In the film and book, Harry's broomstick is jinxed in the first Quidditch match. In the PC/MAC and PS1 versions, neither Quidditch matches have Jinxed brooms or accidents. In the PS2/Gamecube/Xbox version, the Slytherin match is played on a jinxed broom. *Christmas and Hallowe'en are omitted in the PS1 version, but Peeves does give Harry the parcel (Invisibility cloak) after beating him in the attic race. *In the book, Quirrell summons ropes to tie Harry by snapping his fingers. In the film, Quirrell snaps his fingers to make fire surround the area. In the PC/MAC version, Quirrell also conjures fire, but does so by moving his hands. In the PS2/Xbox/GameCube version, Quirrell snaps his fingers to summon power ropes (when Harry is near the Mirror of erised) and then moves his hands to conjure fire around the area. But in the PS1 version, Quirrell does not make fire surround the area, but green ropes do tie themselves around Harry at times. And in all the video games, Voldemort is the final boss. *In the PC and PlayStation versions of the game, Norbert seems to appear early in the game, unlike in the book and movie where he appears nearly at the end of the story. *Norbert is omitted in the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo Gamecube and Game Boy Advance versions of the game. *Harry fights Draco with Wizard Crackers on a daily basis. However, in the books and movies, Harry doesn't fight Draco at all until Year 2, despite challenging Harry to a duel (that didn't happen) in the first book. *In the GBA version of the game, Harry gets caught by Professor Snape instead of Filch, and Harry's detention in the forest isn't the same as the book or movie. *In the GBA version of the game, Harry uses Flipendo on the Troll and it falls in a hole in the girls bathroom. In the PS2/Xbox/GameCube version of the game, Harry uses Spongify instead of Ron using the Levitation Charm. In the book and the movie, PC and PS1 version, Ron used the Levitation Charm on the troll's club to bash the troll's head with it. **However, in later parts of the game during the detention in the forest, it's possible to use the said charm on the trolls despite there being no gaps to push them in (using it on them causes them to smack their own heads and if cast on them five times they will fall over and remain out cold). *In the PlayStation 2, Gamecube and Xbox versions of the game, the Quidditch Match against Slytherin is at the last match of the year rather than the first. *In the PC and PlayStation version of the game, Harry gets trapped in the dungeons during Potions class, what doesn't happen in the book or the film. Comparison Behind the scenes * The Dursleys were to appear in the PC/MAC Version of the game because they have their model files still in the game. * Originally Reparo, Verdimillious, Avifors, and Flintifors, and an unnamed spell were to appear in the PC/MAC Version of the game. Also Incendio and Wingardium Leviosa were to have more uses. Incendio would have been used to light torches. Wingardium Leviosa would have been used to levitate more objects such as tables and candles as seen in the E3 demo. ** Strangely enough, despite Wingardium Leviosa not being taught in the PS2/Xbox/Gamecube versions, Quirrell/Voldemort himself uses the spell to levitate objects to smash Harry with in the final boss battle akin to the GBA version. * The Macintosh version (ported to the Mac by the US-based company Aspyr Media) was never localised into other regions. Because of this, copies sold in other countries still use the US title "Sorcerer's Stone", as well as the alternate dialogue referring to the stone. *The GBC Version of the game has a glitch during the part where you need to find ingredients for Snape. One of them is supposed to be found by examining a tapestry in Snape's office. However, if you get the other ingredient first, the one in Snape's office will never appear and you will be forced to restart the game. *In the beginning of the PC/MAC Version of the game, when Dumbledore converses with Harry Potter, he briefly alludes to the Room of Requirement, citing he once found a room filled with Chocolate frogs, and returned to the same room only to find fire crabs inside instead. ** However, as the layout of the game's castle does not correlate perfectly with the book, this may be a coincidence. ** In addition, the Room of Requirement was not mentioned in the books until Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. *** Also, the room always contains what one is looking for, and it seems unlikely that Dumbledore would have been looking for Fire Crabs: *The GBA version of the game is unusual for a sprite-based game in that it has non-ambidextrous sprites for one of its characters; Harry himself has a separate set of left and right sprites to show that he always holds his wand in his right hand, but only for his spell-casting animation. Mistakes * In the final storybook sequence in the PS1 version, the narrator describes the Great Hall as being "decked out in green and silver" however the banner visible in the illustration is red and gold. * Occasionally when loading a level in the PC/Mac game, the music will begin playing slower and at a much lower pitch than normal. The Macintosh version has several unique issues: * The music doesn't loop properly * The game will crash if the camera attempts to pass through certain objects (such as Lumos platforms) * The gates to the broomstick training area don't close properly * Harry's glasses are missing when he is under the Invisibility Cloak Notes and references External links * *See directions how to turn on the debug and cheat at Gamefaqs.com * Listen to the Game Soundtrack de:Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Spiel) es:Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (videojuego) fr:Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu) ru:Гарри Поттер и философский камень (игра) pl:Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) Category:Video games (real-world)